Grey and Lonely Heart
by NeilGartner
Summary: Takes place 8 cycles after the PKW mini-series. On Hyneria Prime, a visitor stops at the Royal Palace to see some family friends, including Chiana.
1. Part One

**Grey and Lonely Heart - Part One (PG-13)**

"I see you've made some changes since the last time I was here uncle?"

"Just some minor ones, with new arrangements of the furniture," Rygel gestured as he maneuvered his throne sled aside his guest through the spacious halls of the Royal Hynerian Palace. "And a much needed reupholstering of the walls. Like with the rest of Hyneria, my cousin let the palace collapse into a near state of disrepair."

"You've done well in fixing the damage did" He smiled. "But this palace seems a bit smaller."

Rygel laughed looking up at the strapping young man walking next to him. "Not surprising there! The last time you were here, you barely reached your father's waist. Now look at you, a full grown man in eight cycles."

"All thanks to Sebacean genetic engineering. Not only are we born fast but because of accelerated growth we are able to reach full maturity in under eight cycles."

"Efficient militarily but it didn't give you much time for a childhood."

"No it didn't," D'Argo shook his head sadly. "According to my father I aged almost three times the rate of Earth children with accelerated learning on top of everything else. I literally grew up before their very eyes. My mother was prepared unfortunately my father wasn't. He said that with me, everything felt like it was on fast forward. One moment I was playing with stuffed animals and the next, I was asking stuff about girls."

Rygel smirked. "Let me guess what he said when you asked him that question."

In unison they echoed out loud laughing. "Go ask your mother!"

"I'm grateful that you decided to drop by for a visit but I wish you'd given us a little warning to prepare." Rygel admitted.

"It was a spur of a moment decision and I didn't want any fanfare. I just missed seeing you and this place, that's all," D'Argo replied before looking about. "Tell me, is she still here?"

Rygel continued to maneuver his throne sled along. "She never left. Her sleeping quarter's are just down this hallway."

"She's still serving in your Royal Court?"

"Serving? She's running it now!" Rygel laughed. "Putting her in charge was the best decision I ever made. She's smart, underhanded, ruthless and manipulating when needed. Most importantly, I can always count on her to guard my back. I just love watching her work!"

D'Argo frowned momentary. "Doesn't sound like the same person I remember?"

"How do you remember her?"

"Being very sad at one time."

Rygel sighed before nodding. "She has been through a lot but she has finally managed to move on with her life. I know she'll be happy to see you again."

Long ago, when D'Argo was still very young, he remembered clearly the faces of his parents and friends. He even remembered Chiana's face and the fact that every time she smiled at him, her eyes always betrayed a deep sadness. Even the mere mention of his name was a source of pain to her. She never called him D'Argo but referred to him only as 'D'. He couldn't understand why, not until he was older when his father told him all about Ka' D'Argo. The person he was named after in honour of him.

Rygel approached the door and knocked. From the other side, D'Argo heard a faint voice calling back.

"It's open!"

Moving through the door behind Rygel, D'Argo saw a living area fit for a queen. It was very luxurious with priceless furniture, rich upholstery and carpeting so thick he almost saw his feet disappearing the moment he stepped in.

"Chiana!" Rygel called moving into the centre of the living area. "We have a surprise visitor who would like to see you."

In the next room, a familiar and overly cheerful voice purred back. "A visitor? Well, I sure hope he's big, strong and…"

Chiana strolled in wearing an elegant dark blue body suit with long loose fitting sleeves and the ever-familiar high leather boots and kneepads. She stopped the instant she saw Rygel's companion but not before she finished burbling out.

"Handsome…"

Rygel watched as the two stared at each other for a long moment. D'Argo smiled warmly at the sight of Chiana while the Nebari just stared back in astonishment, not believing in what she was seeing.

"D, is that you?"

D'Argo grinned from ear to ear, answering. "Yes, it's me Chiana."

The Nebari cocked her head back, still studying him. "You… You have really grown!"

"You have Sebacean genetic engineering to thank for that."

_Oh, yes! I will be sure to thank the Peacekeepers for small favours._ A feline smile played across Chiana's lips before realizing that she was staring at him too intently.

"Sorry," She blinked, shaking her head slightly. "It's just a shock thinking that just three cycles ago you weren't even chest high on me. You really have changed."

D'Argo just continued to smile politely, his eyes never leaving Chiana's. "And you look as lovely as ever."

Chiana froze, her eyes darting over to Rygel as if to ask. _Did he just flirt with me? _

She recovered, and tried to repay the compliment by saying. "Thank you and might I say that I see a lot of your father in you."

"And people say that I have Rygel's eyes and my mother's nose." D'Argo mused aloud.

They chuckled together at his joke, including Rygel, but the Hynerian Dominar became increasingly concerned. D'Argo and Chiana had barely met 100 microts ago and now the two were starring at each other so intently that the entire palace could collapse around them and they wouldn't be any the wiser.

Meanwhile, Chiana was trying to suppress her sudden, lustful attraction to her two best friend's son. D'Argo wasn't making it easier for her as his eyes gave her a frank survey, the same loving way that Crichton always looked at Aeryn whenever she walked into the room.

No, she had to be imagining things.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked.

"For a while," D'Argo answered. "I was hoping to see the capital again and its wonderful sights. Maybe you can show me around?"

"No, she can't." Rygel interrupted, wishing to put a stop to this. "We have the Kalish ambassador arriving within the next weeken and arrangements still have to be made."

Chiana turned pleading. "Rygel, everything is set for their arrival."

"I want to go over everything once more. You know how important the Kalish like to feel, being the centre of the universe in their little overdeveloped minds."

"Uncle," D'Argo said to Rygel, using his best persuasive voice. "Surely you can find someone else to take her position. Having Chiana showing me the sights of your proud city would mean so much to me."

Rygel always enjoyed hearing D'Argo calling him 'uncle', which just made saying no to him even harder.

"Very well," Rygel yielded. "But be on your best behaviour!"

"I always do." D'Argo smiled again.

"I was also talking to Chiana." Rygel huffed before maneuvring his throne sled out of Chiana's room. It has been a while since he saw Chiana getting that hungry look in her eyes. What was even more surprising was D'Argo giving the very same look back. The way things were heading, it probably wouldn't take much time before D'Argo ended up in her bed, Rygel thought worriedly. It was going to happen regardless of what he did to try and prevent it. They're both adults now and he couldn't place them under guard, even if he was their Dominar. Sometimes, it's just best to stand back and let the situation develop on it's own. For better or worse.

Chiana felt the tension in the room rise when Rygel finally left. D'Argo watched her with guarded interest.

"I have a confession." He whispered to her.

"Oh?" Chiana breathed out nervously.

She couldn't stop herself from having wild fantasies of dragging him to her bed in the next room and frelling him as often and many times as possible until one of them passed out.

_No, stop that! He was Crichton and Aeryn's son!!_

D'Argo took one step towards her. "When I was growing up, I had a crush on you."

Chiana swallowed hard and took one step back. "Really?"

"Actually a crush on you and Granny."

Chiana stopped and stared for a long moment before D'Argo cracked a wide smile. "I had you going there."

Chiana laughed in nervous relief. "Weirder stuff happened to us and please don't joke about Wrinkles again, it's seriously killing the mood."

D'Argo took another step towards the Nebari. "Okay, lets just talk about you."

Chiana took another step away from him and backed herself right into a chair. It was getting very hot in here and the way things were going if he got within arms reach of her, she wouldn't be held responsible for what might happen next.

"On second thought, let's talk about Granny!"

"But I want to talk about you." D'Argo took another few steps closer.

For her own good, Chiana kept her hands on the chair, gripping the armrests tightly. He was almost in her face. She could smell him but she managed to restrain herself through sheer willpower.

Chiana kept repeating silently to herself. _I can look and admire but DON'T TOUCH!_ Because Aeryn might kill her if she did the latter.

She almost stuttered aloud. "About… About what?"

"What would you like to do?"

She was going to faint. Or grab him and rip his clothes off.

"Wh-What?"

"Are you going to show me around the city to see the sights?"

Chiana finally started to breath easier. "Show you around! Yes, I would love to, D. I know some new and wonderful places we can visit."

He nodded happily. "What time would be good for you?"

"It's still early," Chiana said, still trying to think straight with him so close. "Give me an arn, no, make it two for me to get ready?"

She needed to take a cold shower first just to settle down.

"I'll be waiting." He said oh-so-softly, his kind and gentle eyes locked with hers before turning to leave and shutting the door behind him.

Chiana still leaned against the chair trying to gather herself after his departure. He didn't have to touch her once to get her all worked up.

"Oh, frell!" She breathed excitedly.

This was going to be interesting the next few days, but first she really needed a cold shower, a very long cold shower!


	2. Part Two

**Notes: **Also, I would like to thank Pipsthief for offering to be my Beta Reader. Thank you. ;)

**Grey and Lonely Heart - Part Two (PG-13)**

Hyneria Prime was known for it's rich history and literature but what made it truly famous was its food and restaurants. Not too surprising, considering the planet was populated almost entirely by Hynerians well known for their skill in eating.

Chiana had a favourite place, with a superb beachfront view, just on the edge of the capital city. It was a perfect place to lounge with a cool drink on a warm night and watch the lights of the city. Especially in good company like tonight.

Taking a sip from her after-dinner drink, Chiana watched D'Argo seated across from her. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman through the entire day but he definitely appeared more intent on watching her than seeing the sights of the city.

"Well, you sure have your parent's taste in clothing, heavy on the black leather," Chiana commented on his suit and jacket, trying to make light conversation. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks," He replied with a devilish smirk before taking a sip from his drink, eyeing her red bodysuit. "And if you don't mind me saying, you look good in anything."

Blushing, Chiana giggled. "No surprise here. Being the one appointed to be the representative voice of the Royal Court and our beloved Dominar, I have to look good."

"Do you enjoy your duties?"

"It can be very boring with the needless ceremonies and procedures but it has its moments, especially with all the perks that come with it. I always wanted a pampered lifestyle."

D'Argo watched Chiana as she stopped to stare into her glass for a long moment.

"But?" He asked softly.

Chiana looked up before quickly swallowing the rest of her drink and setting it down. "But nothing. I've got everything I ever wanted. Money and power by being the favourite of our beloved Dominar."

D'Argo didn't believe her. What he saw was a person who was missing something in their life and was desperately trying to fill the void with whatever she could.

Immediately, Chiana changed the subject. "How's life in the big Hynerian institute for higher learning?"

"Nothing but the best education and schooling a Dominar could provide for his favourite nephew." D'Argo joked.

"And your folks?"

"Could be better," D'Argo admitted sadly.

Chiana sat straight up in her chair, worried. "Family troubles?"

"No," D'Argo gave a short laugh. "Nothing like that. I just don't see eye to eye with my parents on some matters, like my future for one. They have their own plans for me, something along the line of science or some other safe field of employment but none of those options interest me."

"What do you want to be?"

"I have been giving serious thought to joining the Hynerian Space Navy."

Chiana couldn't believe it and she laughed out loud. "You want to join the military? You may have your father's looks but you sure have your mother's spirit!"

"Well, my mother is no more thrilled than my father and considering the renewed Scarran threat, I can't blame them for being resistant to the idea. I just want to be more, you know. I can't picture myself sitting behind a desk. I want to do big things."

D'Argo placed his hands on the table and Chiana gently reached across and took his hand in hers.

"Hey? Your folks do mean well and they are simply concerned for you. You have a lot more than I ever did growing up. My sires were nothing but emotionless zombies who wouldn't give me so much as a hug. They love you, always be grateful for that."

D'Argo closed his hand around hers, staring at their intertwined fingers, grey on pink. Her skin felt like warm velvet, so smooth and soft. Lifting his eyes, he smiled at her before bringing Chiana's hand up and planting a gentle kiss to the back of it.

Still holding her hand, he whispered. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. "Love to."

-------

They were both laughing together when they returned to the palace walking into the main hall close to the grand staircase.

"So what else do you remember about Earth," D'Argo asked. "Besides loving the chocolate?"

"D, surely your father told you far more than I ever could in the few months I was there?"

"Yes, I just want to hear it from someone else's perspective. A lot of what he described sounded more alien than life out here."

"Fair enough, what would you like to know?"

"What did they do for fun?"

Chiana laughed. "Humans had a lot ideas of having fun and I enjoyed most of them. One thing on Earth they had was TV and they almost worshipped it! So much that they actually had more than one in their home."

"Yes, my father told me much about this form of entertainment. He misses the characters from these 'shows', like Buffy, the Simpson's and some redhead named Lucy. What else?"

Chiana thought a bit more. There was so much to tell!

"Oh, and the music, so many sounds and styles and many of them loved to dance to it in these music halls."

D'Argo watched when Chiana suddenly started hopping and bopping around. He had to laugh as she moved around him. "What are you doing?"

She spun about excitedly. "Dancing?"

"You look like you're dodging hostile fire."

"Critic!"

He smiled as he watched her dance. She looked so playful and childlike now. D'Argo liked seeing this side of her. "How do men and women dance together on Earth?"

"Almost like on any other world." Chiana shrugged as she swayed her hips left and right before breaking into a bunny hop.

"I don't really dance, can you help?"

She stopped to face him. "No problem, I can teach you. What would you like to learn?"

"I've seen my parents doing one," D'Argo said, moving closer to Chiana. "May I demonstrate?"

Chiana nodded and held her hands out.

"They do this," Carefully, he slipped one hand into hers and to her surprise, wrapped the other about her slender waist, pulling her body close to his.

"And your parents do this?" Chiana smirked, slipping her free hand about his waist, remembering this form of dance from Earth. "Why am I not surprised."

"Are you comfortable?"

Chiana nodded her answer but didn't say how much she was enjoying this. She felt his well-developed body and arms. This young man was solid! She looked up and stared into his tender eyes.

"So, what now?"

"Well, they sort of move from side to side, slowly." D'Argo rocked from side-to-side, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Chiana easily following his lead. She grinned, almost bubbling over with laughter.

"Then what?"

"Well, at this moment I accidentally snickered out loud at the sight of them doing this and they told me to get back to bed," D'Argo answered with a smirk. "I was only three cycles old at the time."

"Yeah, I figured you were the type to sneak out of bed at night." Chiana said as they continued to slow dance in the main hall of the palace.

Chiana then felt him releasing her body and moving to lift their joined hands above her head. When he did, she spun herself in a complete circle before letting herself be pulled back in against him.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Chiana observed.

"Maybe because I have a great dance partner." D'Argo smiled back at her, loving this moment too.

"There is one more thing I remember that my father did when he was dancing with my mother," D'Argo recalled. "He sang this song to her as they danced. Let's see if I can recall the words… _You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips, and there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips…"_

As he sang to her, they continued to dance. When he swung her playfully about before dipping her, the Nebari cried out in delight.

"…_Mmm, you're tryin' hard not to show it, baby, but baby, baby I know it…"_

Their movements grew slower, more intimate.

"…_You've lost that lovin' feelin'… Ohh that lovin' feelin'…"_

Then they stopped. Their eyes locked and they sank into each other's gaze , completely lost in each other.

"…_You've lost that lovin' feelin', now its gone, gone, gone…"_

D'Argo's voice trailed off as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers and Chiana almost responded. She pulled away, her mind battling the conflicting signals her body was sending her.

"No! This is too dangerous."

"Why, because of my age?"

"Don't make this any harder," Chiana pleaded, as she moved up the stairs with her hands raised. "D, you are sweet but this can't work."

"Why not Chiana?" The young man looked confused. "Please tell me? Is it something I did?"

"No, you did nothing. You have to realize that I'm practically family to your mother and father."

"In spirit yes, but not by blood." He reasoned.

"I'm sorry D, the answer is still no. We can't be anything more than friends. Please don't be angry with me."

He stood there in wide-eyed bewilderment. He thought everything was going well and to get a no now was like hitting a wall. Chiana sadly turned and went up the stairs to get away and hoped, somehow, that everything would be better in the morning.

Reaching the second floor Chiana didn't stop until she returned to her private quarters. Locking the door behind her, she slowly and aimlessly paced about her living room before collapsing to sit on the thick rug, not sure if she wanted to cry or laugh. She had thought it would be fun to spend a weeken with D, then suddenly everything got too serious, too fast. He had more than a simple crush on her.

Emotions she thought long buried came back painfully like a reopened wound. She always wanted to be needed and loved, more importantly to feel it. D'Argo, her D'Argo gave her all that. He had loved and respected her, never treating her like an object. At the same time Crichton gave her nothing but unconditional friendship while demanding nothing in return. Deep down, she loved both of them in their special way. Unfortunately, Ka' D'Argo was gone and Crichton had moved on with his own life, married to the woman of his dreams.

Aeryn was so lucky.

Now, life was once again rubbing her nose in it by having their son, no less, becoming romantically interested in her. He looked so much like Crichton and bore the name of her dead lover. Could life be anymore cruel or hateful towards her?

In her room, she was surrounded by more wealth than she had ever dreamt of but she would give it all up to have Ka D'Argo here. They were each other's world and she lost that world when she lost him, leaving a hole just as big.

Chiana eyes started to well with tears as she wondered if she would find that type of love ever again.

There was a sudden and tentative knock at her door.

"Chiana?"

She heard his concerned voice, it sounded so welcoming.

Outside in the hallway, D'Argo waited patiently, wishing for a chance to smooth things over between them. He had no desire to wait until tomorrow to do it.

Then the door opened and Chiana was there, quietly staring at him.

"Chiana," He cleared his throat, finding it hard to look at her but needed to apologize. "I'm sorry..."

Before he could finish, Chiana reached up and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. When she broke their kiss a moment later, D'Argo was left almost breathless.

She gently held his face between her hands. "Would you like to come in?"

After a microt or two of helpless silence at the invitation, D'Argo finally managed to whisper. "What changed your mind?"

"It's…" Chiana closed her eyes, hesitating before admitting sorrowfully. "It's complicated but for tonight I don't want to be alone and let's leave it at that?"

He only nodded, afraid to say anything else that might ruin this moment. With another kiss, Chiana took D'Argo by the hand and led him inside, before closing the door behind him.

TBC…


End file.
